


My Monster

by pcy_bbh_osh_kkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcy_bbh_osh_kkai/pseuds/pcy_bbh_osh_kkai
Summary: Baekhyun is the Alpha of his pack. He's strong and wise, many want him for their mate, yet his heart is set on finding his true mate, his Verum Animo.While hunting in his territory, he meets a pure silver wolf in the darkest part, one he's never seen before. But strangely, this wolf doesn't give off an air of danger, but seems to soothe his wild heart.Following the wolf behind a waterfall, he discovers a world in which he has never seen, one filled with a different version of his pack... And there standing under a beam of moonlight... Is his Verum Animo. And when his Mate shifts, he's shocked to see...Himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Meeting Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This is My frst time writing a book like This i hope you enjoy! Please leave comments!!😊

My Monster

Chapter 1

Baekhyun watched as a cloud of smoke puffed away into the cold night, his breathing sporadic and loud even to his own ears. He gently picked his wat around dead leaves, trailing after the elk that had escaped him.

Being Alpha was hard work, he had to make sure his pack had enough food to last, and winter was coming up fast. His ears pricked forward, picking up the sound of a heartbeat. He grinned wolfishly. 

Sinking low to the ground, he edged forward, wary of the sticks and leaves surrounding his creeping body. With a midnight black pelt, it was near impossible for any prey to spot him in the darkness. He used that to his advantage, stalking closer to the unaware elk. 

With silent paws, he leapt forward pouncing and sinking his canines into the jugular. Instant kill. His tail went up in pride, he had enough to feed his pack now through winter. Especially since Suho is preparing to have his pups, he needed all the food he could get.

Last week he took down a black bear, got a shoulder injury but still was able to bring home enough meat. The week before was 3 deer and a mountain goat. Storing the food away, only taking what was needed. That was the rule. No one gets more than they need. That's how they last.

Taking a firmer hold on his kill, he started the long trek back to the pack house. Usually he was With his Beta and Delta, but both Jongin and Jongdae were in the middle of grieving. Both their mates left on a mission to bring a treaty to the pack in the North... But while on their way, they were ambushed. There was no news. And neither Kyungsoo or Minseok answeres their mates howls.

Night after night, Baekhyun listened to his brothers howl their pain to Mother Moon, in hopes that one night, their howls will be returned by their loved ones.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun picked up his pace, eager to see the little pups in the Omega ward. Word was that Suho would be giving birth to a beautiful little omega pup that looked like him. He couldn't wait to see if the little one had its mothers features.

Being Alpha meant that all pups born in the pack went through a choosing process, given by him. He chose the pups that would become either Beta, Delta, or Omega. His word was law. And no pup other than his own could become Alpha.

Grinning as he spotted the beginning if his pack house yard, he broke into a light trot, dragging the carcass behind him. When he reached the front of the house, he threw his head back, tilting his chin to the sky and let out a howl. On cue, Sehun, the youngest warrior, came out and helped the Alpha bring the big elk into the storehouse.

"Brought more food for winter, eh Alpha?" A deep voice echoed from the dark room. Stepping into the light, a tall pink haired male grinned, his sharp incisors flashing in the light.

"There can never be a shortage of food. Suho's pups will need nourishment and so will he. Sehun will need to bulk up more of he wants to go out on more scouting missions. You will need nourishment as well, seeing as how you and Sehun will be mating before winter happens. You and I both know Sehun will be getting his heat soon. As you can see, I know my pack. I hunted the amount needed to last us through the Winter and on to the second week of Spring." With a light half hearted snarl, I left the elk for Chanyeol to cure and prepare for storage.

Stalking into the house, I ignored Suho's growl of disapproval at my being in wolf form. I knew he hated it, wolf fur all over the floor and furniture, but at the moment I could care less.

Mating season passed and once again, i failed to find my mate. My True Mate. It hurts to see my fellow brothers and sisters with their mates. But being a pure Alpha means I must wait for my Verum Animo. Mating with anyone other than he or she would result in tainted blood and the end of the pureblood Byun line.

Walking into my room, I climbed up onto my king size bed, flopping down with a huff. My eyes scanning the outside world through the floor to ceiling windows, alert for any signs of danger. 

Once sure that everything was safe for my pack, I let out one last howl: a warning to anyone that if they threatened my pack this night....

Blood would be shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baëkhyun has always been a curious pup. The Elders have told him about what lays beyond the waterfall of their packlands. How dangerous and dark it is. But the one day he defies them.... turns to be the day he meets his Mate.... The mirror image of himself.

My Monster

Chapter 2

Baëkhyun let out a happy yip as he followed the bright yellow butterfly. He wasn't paying attention until a light spray of water hit his paws. With a yelp, he stopped, his ears going back on his head. He was at the edge of the pack lands. The Elders warned him of the evil monsters that dwelled beyond the pack lands, yet he had always been a curious pup. But SuhØ had been the one to drag him away from the border 4 years ago when he first attempted to cross the waterfall out of curiosity. ChanyeØl had almost passed out in rage, his fire scorching the surrounding trees to ashes. The younger wolves had just given him a look of contempt while the Elders had locked him in the Omega hut as punishment.

With a deep breath, Baëkhyun looked around carefully, making sure no one was around. Then, with a breathy exhale, he stepped one foot into the waterfall. His heart raced wildly as he stepped inside all the way, his silver coat dulling to dull grey as it got wet. Shaking the excess water off, he ran for the end of the tunnel, tongue lolling out in excitement. Screw the Elders, his life was his own.

Bursting onto the other side, he was hit by sunlight instead of moonlight. The forest surrounding the waterfall was dotted with daffodils and small patches of clover flowers. Sunlight poured through the leaves in the trees, everything being dusted in a golden halo. It was beautiful. Without looking back, he took off into the trees, taking in all the different scents. Some of them smelled like his pack, but with a strange twist. Shaking it off, he took a turn and ran straight into a scent that forced him to tumble back. It smelled just like his own... but more wild and with a darker edge. It was instantly addicting. Stepping cautiously forward, he faced a lithe black wolf, with ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Scrambling back as the wolf let out a snarl, clearly he was an Alpha, he took off back the way he came. The Elders were right! This was no place for him.

He heard the other wolf behind him, his snarls and howls filling his ears. But he didn't stop. When the waterfall was within sight, he urged his body faster. Bursting through the waterfall he ran back to his pack, shaking the water again from his fur he allowed the moonlight to soak into his body. His chest heaved as he padded into the forest, his ears twitching as he took in the owls hooting and the chitter of forest creatures. Unknown to him that a body, as dark as night itself, had stepped out of the waterfall as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun was not in a good mood this day. Sehun and Kai were arguing over who had the prettiest fur, Chanyeol almost burned down the kitchen, and Suho was bitching at him to do the patrol. Of course, because the Omega was pregnant with Lay's pups and very hormonal, he did so without snapping back. Instead he nipped Sehun and Kai into submission on his way out and snarled at Chanyeol, warning him of the consequences that would happen if he didn't control his fire.

When he reached the edges of his territory, his nose picked up the scent. It was much like his own, but softer and more pure with a hint of roses and raspberry. It invaded his senses, sending tingles down his spine. And that's when he saw the wolf. A pure silver wolf was staring back at him, eyes an icy blue like his own. A wave of fear tinged air hit Baekhyun, forcing him to let out a snarl. This wolf may not seem like a threat, but he was trespassing.

The silver wolf turned and took off, Baekhyun hot on his heels. He watched, his steps halting as the wolf darted under the waterfall, but pressed on, determined to find out why that wolf was in his territory. When he came out on the other side, to his shock, there was a long tunnel with what appeared to be moonlight spilling on the other end. Baekhyun slowed, now wary of where he was. The scents coming from this tunnel were filled with familiar tones, similar to his pack, but all with a fresher more fruity edge. And there, strongest of all was the scent of the silver wolf.

Shaking his head, he took off once more, following the trail left by that beautiful wolf. He'll admit it, he felt an undeniable pull towards that ball of gorgeous silver fur, and he was determined to find out who that wolf was. Breaching the forest line, he took tentative steps forward, weaving along the underbrush until he came upon a large stone ledge in the middle of a clearing in the trees.

And there, on that ledge, was that wolf, bathing in a beam of moonlight that turned his coat to liquid mercury. He stayed downwind, just watching... waiting for the gorgeous creature to shift. He had to see the wolf's human form. With a languid stretch, the wolf shifted, his back to Baekhyun, much to his frustration. From what he could see, the boy (he was definitely a boy) had silver hair, broad shoulders, lean muscle, and around his height. _Come on, turn around_. And then, as if answering his unspoken request, the boy turned, wide blue eyes meeting his own.

It was his face. This boy was wearing his face! But what shocked Baekhyun the most, was that now the scent was stronger and it was unmistakable to him who this wolf was. Without a second thought, he too shifted, his black bangs swaying over his blue eyes. He could see the other boy stiffen as he took in the face identical to his own. The only difference was their hair. While Baekhyun's was midnight black to match his wolfs fur, the boy had pure silver hair. 

With a shaky breath, he allowed himself to be seen beyond the shadows of the trees, letting the boy see him as he was.

"You... Who are you?" Even the boy's voice was the same. And yet somehow sweeter, more melodic.

Taking a step forward, Baekhyun reached out his hand to the boy, almost as if he could touch him. "My name is Byun Baekhyun. And I am the Alpha of my pack. And you, you are my Verum Animo, my True Mate. Can I know your name?"

"My name is Byun Baëkhyun. I am the Omega of my pack. It is an honor to meet you... Mate."

**Author's Note:**

> So..... This is the first chapter.... I hope you all enjoyed😊 next chapter is Baëkhyun being introduced.


End file.
